The Poké Ball with the Lightning Bolt
by PrincessVictory
Summary: Tribute to Sandy Hook Elementary. Delia has asked Misty to come visit a special someone's grave: Misty's martyr, savior, and very best friend. Misty concedes, but will she be able to handle the memories that come along with such a visit? Implied Pokéshipping and hints at Cavaliershipping and barely Penguinshipping. R & R please :D


"Thanks again for coming, Misty. I know how hard this must be for you," Delia remarked, her voice cracking almost unnoticeably on Misty's name. _Hard for me? It can't be near as hard for me as it is for you. Sure, I lost my best friend, but you, you lost your son._

Yet there was no denying the truth in Delia's words. It'd been ten years, and she still hadn't gotten through a day without reliving those horrible memories that continued to plague her heart and mind.

"_Run, Misty! I'll save you!"_

"Oh, Mrs. Ketchum, I don't mind; it's about time I went to visit Ash again," she answered, letting her eyes fall on the newest little Ketchum boy, four-year-old Fall. It amazed her how much he reminded her of his brother. Unkempt raven hair. Dark chocolate eyes that burned with life and vitality. Before he died, anyway.

She smiled weakly at the little boy, who gave her a tentative grin in return. He was one of the lucky people that wouldn't ever have to remember what happened all those years ago, nor would he figure out for some time the precious person it took away from his life. Misty wished she could live in that ignorant bliss, if only for a moment, so that she too could forget what it had taken away from her. But ignorance isn't always bliss, she figured.

And as much as it haunted her, she never wanted to forget Ash. Her best friend, childhood crush, comforter and savior. Misty's martyr.

"_I'll save you!"_

They'd finally arrived at the cemetery, where she knew they'd find him. She walked on, blocking out everything and everyone else in the world surrounding her, until she reached her final destination: his grave.

"_Here lies Ash Ketchum_

_May 22__nd__, 2005 – December 14__th__, 2012_

_Beloved son, faithful friend, and hopeful dreamer._

_You gave the greatest sacrifice of all, and became _

_an example of what it means to be a savior."_

Misty read and reread the words, trying desperately to blink back the tears that threatened to surface. But she knew it was no use. She dropped to her knees, letting out a cry filled with all the emotions she'd been trying so badly to contain all those years: the anger, the anguish, and most of all, the regret. The tears fell freely as she bowed her head and relived the day she'd so badly wanted to forget.

_The day started out so typical and normal, it was almost ironic. "Misty, breakfast is ready!" her oldest sister Daisy called upstairs. She rushed down the steps, dressed and ready to go for the day in her yellow top and blue overall shorts. Violet and Lily were already at the table, but both were too busy gawking over the other's outfit for the day to even acknowledge their sister's presence. She sunk into the chair nearest her, waiting for Daisy to bring her a plate._

"Bacon and eggs,"she recalled grimly. "I had bacon and eggs that morning." _As_ _if_ _it_ _matters_ _anymore_ _what_ _I_ _ate_ _ten_ _years_ _ago_.

_She finished her plate off first, as usual, and tossed it in the sink with a skip in her step. Professor Oak was coming to visit her class, and he was bringing a whole bunch of Pokémon with him. That was enough to excite any little kid. She grabbed her backpack, checked her hi tops to make sure they were tied extra tight, and left with a grin that even Ajax couldn't wash off._

"I was so happy that day. Too happy," she said, looking up at his headstone as his mother weaved flowers all around it, like she did every year. Flowers every color of the rainbow, ranging from roses and goldenrods to cosmos and irises; even the occasional hydrangea. And each one tore more and more at Misty's broken heart. Fall had taken to watching his mother wreath Ash's grave in those flowers, lighting up even more with every correct guess of color or type. _If only he knew why we did this._

_She met up with Ash and Gary at the corner, like she did every morning. They were at it again, as was usual between the two would-be rivals, but it was over something so pointless that she failed to recall most of it. She never paid much attention to her friends' bickering, considering it just another one of those daily normalcies in her first grade life. She remembered stopping it though. "Look you guys, can't you just agree to disagree, just this once?" she'd asked, looking back and forth between the two seven-year-olds._

"_Why should we?" Gary retorted, crossing his arms in a childish manner and letting out a huff of resentment._

"_Because, Gare-bear," she answered, using the nickname her friend Dawn had given him, knowing it annoyed him to no end. "Your grandpa's coming to visit our class today, isn't he? And he's bringing his Pokémon with him! That's as good of a reason as any."_

_He thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Fine. But just this once." Ash rolled his eyes and shook his head before giving his own reply._

"_I guess so. Maybe we'll get to peek at the starter Pokémon he'll be giving us when we're finally old enough to start our journeys! That would be awesome!" _

"Leave it to you to have your mindset completely on Pokémon and adventures," she told him, shaking her head in remorse. _Too bad he wouldn't ever have either of those._

_When they finally arrived at the school, Dawn was already there, in all of her pink-clad glory. "Hey, you guys!" she exclaimed, waving them over to sit by her on the dark blue bleachers._

"_If it isn't Dee Dee," Gary smirked, rolling his eyes and taking a seat by her._

"_Shut up, Gare-bear! You know you're not supposed to call me that!" She nudged the crimson-colored boy in the arm, a gesture she often used against the hopeless flirt._

"_It's not my fault those Plusle and Minun blew up your hair like a fuzz ball," he answered, "too bad Kenny gave you the nickname before I got the chance." She shook her head, dropping the conversation as abruptly as it had begun._

"Gary always was a flirt toward her. And me. And every other girl within the vicinity of the school grounds. He's still that way," she remarked, a lightness in her tone that hadn't been there previously.

_As soon as the bell rang, Misty jumped up and skipped all the way to homeroom, her friends trailing her but not attempting to catch up anytime soon. She plopped down in her desk, directly across from Dawn's, right behind Gary's, and straight in front of Ash's. Her friends eventually took their seats, and no sooner had they sat down did they have to stand again for the Pledge of Allegiance. Immediately after the announcements that followed the Pledge every morning, the teacher went up to the whiteboard and wrote "Professor Oak" on it. As if everyone didn't already know Gary's grandfather._

"_All right class, as you know we have a very special guest today. Please welcome, if you would, Professor Oak!" The class clapped as the tall, gray-haired man walked up to the front of the room. "I expect you to give him your full undivided attention, and be on your best behavior." She soon sat back down at her desk and began working again, leaving the floor entirely to the class's latest guest._

"We were so excited to hear what he had to say. I was, anyway. And the Pokémon were absolutely amazing! Especially the Pikachu. I think that was your favorite out of them all, wasn't it?" she asked, knowing he couldn't hear her. And even if he could, he'd never be able to answer her.

_The professor started out by introducing himself and explaining what he did for a living. He talked a lot about his research and told the students that he'd be the one to give them their first starter Pokémon when they were finally old enough to go on a journey of their own. Ash's ears perked up at that. When he'd finally finished speaking, he asked Ms. Connelly if it was okay for the students to see some of the starters they could end up with. She nodded, seeing no harm in it at the time. Ash was the first one to the front._

_Professor Oak just smiled, enjoying his enthusiasm and asking him to point to a Poké Ball out of the boxful he'd brought with him. Ash's eyes immediately fell on the one with the lightning bolt. "I wanna see what's in that one," he told the professor, pointing at it excitedly._

_The professor frowned, taking the Poké Ball from the box and rolling it around in his hands. He seemed to be considering whether or not he should let the Pokémon out. Reluctantly, he pressed the button, and out came a sleepy-looking Pikachu. It shook its fur and stared up at Professor Oak, wondering why he woke it up. _

"_Class, meet Pikachu," he said, ruffling the electric mouse's fur. "My very first Pokémon."_

"_Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing for the little yellow Pokémon's tail._

"_Young man, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Professor Oak warned, but it was too late. Pikachu's fur bristled and its entire body tensed at the unfamiliar boy's touch. "Pikachu, don't!" But his warnings fell on deaf ears. Before the professor even had time to react, the Pikachu let out an electrifying Thundershock, jolting Ash and knocking him backward into Misty's desk._

"_Ash! Are you okay?" she asked, jumping out of her seat to help him up._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, brushing off his pants._

"That Pikachu sure gave _you_ the shock of a lifetime," Misty chuckled, a faint smile playing at the corners of her lips. "But it always liked me just fine."

"_Young man, you _never_ touch a Pokémon by its tail! You're lucky Pikachu only used about one-tenth of his full power, or he would've burnt you to a crisp!" the professor scolded, wagging his finger at the rash little seven-year-old._

"_I'm sorry, Professor," he replied, averting his eyes to the floor and scuffing his sneaker against it. "Wait, where did Misty go?" He searched the room for his friend, just to find her stroking the little furball that had nearly stopped his heart moments before. "Hey, no fair! How come he likes her so much?"_

"I'm_ not the one who grabbed his tail, Ash Ketchum," she smirked, sticking her tongue out at the raven-haired boy._

"You were so mad at me after that. Just because Pikachu didn't shock me like he did you. That didn't matter very much though, after he finally warmed up to you."

"_Can I hold him, Misty?" Ash asked, holding his arms out for Pikachu to jump into. Pikachu looked up at Misty with a pleading expression, but she reluctantly told him to go. Pikachu gave Ash an evil glare, warning him not to make the same mistake twice, and hesitantly made his way into Ash's open embrace. Ash grinned, staring down at the little mouse, and said, "You're gonna be _my _first Pokémon, Pikachu. Just you wait and see."_

_He patted Pikachu's head a few times before handing him back over to Misty. She gave him a questioning look, and he just shrugged his shoulders, saying, "He likes you better right now, anyway." Misty sighed and went back to stroking Pikachu's fur._

"Too bad the professor had to leave so soon. But at least he left before the gunman came," Misty remarked, her voice breaking slightly at the mention of Ash's murderer.

_Soon after the professor had left, the first graders had break. Gary, Misty, and Ash, the inseparable trio that they were, had asked to go to the restroom together. Ms. Connelly conceded, handing them a pass and telling them to come straight back._

"How were we supposed to know the entire school would go on lockdown while we went to the bathroom? Beats me. But it's not like there was anyone left alive at the front office to warn us."

_As soon as they'd finished, they began to make their way back to the classroom. Until Ash remembered that he'd left his backpack in the restroom. He told them to go on, that he'd catch up with them, and naturally, they listened. That's when she saw him. "Gary? Who is that?" she asked, nodding her head in the strange man's direction._

"_I dunno. Probably a new teacher or something. I heard they were getting some," he replied. Then she saw the gun. _

_She froze in place and, grabbing Gary's arm to stop him, said, "Uh, Gary? I don't _think _he's a new teacher."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because, Gary, since when do new teachers carry around guns?" she told him, instantly regretting how loud she'd spoken. The man turned to face them, hearing her doubtful words, and a malicious smile spread across his weathered face. Gary's eyes widened in fear._

"_Misty, I think we should get out of here," he said, but she was locked in place. The man's icy glare gripped her heart like iron, and no matter how hard she tried, it was impossible to break free. "Misty?" He waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't respond. She couldn't._

_Not when the man kept getting closer! He was quickly closing the distance between them, still staring straight into Misty's eyes. "Misty, we gotta go!" Gary exclaimed, shaking her relentlessly, but it was no use. He looked over at the man who had Misty petrified beyond belief, and finally, he ran. "I'm going to find help, Misty! I'll be back, I promise!" _

_But he didn't plan on coming back, and she knew it. He'd put his life before hers and left her to die. It was her own fault for not running when she had the chance. With every second the man came closer and closer and her heart beat faster and faster. Was there still time to run? She didn't think so. He'd put a bullet in her head if she tried to make a run for it now._

_She clenched her fists, wishing so badly that she'd listened to Gary. How stupid she'd been for standing there when she could've escaped! But it was too little, too late. The man had finally reached her. "Young lady, would you mind telling me where Ms. Connelly's class is?" he wondered, giving her another one of his malicious smiles. _

_Ms. Connelly's class? Why would he want to go to her classroom? Misty didn't reply. She was too scared to. "Oh, come on, sweetheart. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Again with the smile. "Please, tell me where her classroom is."_

"_Uh…" Misty trailed off, as if thinking for a moment. "I'm not really sure, sir."_

"_Sure you are. This isn't a very big school. You have to be able to tell me where Ms. Connelly's class is. You are one of her students, aren't you?"_

_Misty was appalled. "But…how did you…?"_

"_I know a lot of things, dear. And I'm afraid your time is up," he answered, lifting the gun and pointing it straight at her. "You have one last chance. Tell me where Ms. Connelly's class is."_

"_I—"_

"_Misty!" she heard Ash call from down the hallway. She turned to search for him, finding him just two doors away from where she was standing. He quickly closed the distance, hurtling himself straight in front of her, protecting her from the gunman. "Run, Misty! I'll save you!"_

"_Another little brat, eh? Oh well, just another to add to my list. Say goodbye, little boy. You should've stayed away." This was her chance! But could she really leave Ash to die like this?_

"_Misty, it's okay. You're my best friend. We'll see each other again someday. Just run for it!" So she did. _

But where to go?_ She thought, turning the corner. Ms. Connelly's room was out of the question, and all the other classrooms were locked, the lights turned out. She decided to run to the bathrooms on the other side of the school. Then she heard the gunshot. "Ash!" she cried out, letting fear overtake every sense of feeling she had left. _

_She ran on, desperately fighting back the tears that left a trail of shame and regret. It was her fault he had to die, after all. But she wasn't about to let his sacrifice be in vain. After turning three more corners, she'd reached the bathrooms, and she began to hope against hope that the man hadn't decided to chase after her. She locked herself in the first stall, climbing onto the toilet so no one could see her feet beneath the door. Just in case._

_Finally, she curled up in a ball and waited._

"I wanted to burst into tears right then and there," Misty recalled. "But I couldn't. Not without giving myself away. I wasn't about to let that man kill the both of us, not after you gave your life for me." She looked up, realizing that Delia and Fall were probably listening to her little lamentation.

She didn't see them at first, but finally spotted them on a bench not far from where she was on her knees. Fall had drifted off to sleep in Delia's arms, undoubtedly bored of the cemetery already, and Delia just sat there, staring off into space. Misty averted her eyes, knowing it must hurt to hear the story of her son's death told in such a way. Misty's martyr. _He saved me, paying a price I was given but couldn't afford to pay, and kept me alive to witness another day._

She laughed quietly at herself for rhyming at such an inopportune moment. Then she remembered the real reason she had agreed to come along. She reached into her bag, fishing out her final gift to her very best friend. Her hands finally grasped the round object, and as she pulled it out, she pressed the little white button to enlarge the tiny Poké Ball with the lightning bolt on it. She released the Pokémon, knowing how much Pikachu hated being cooped up inside of it for too long, and placed it on Ash's grave.

"Ash, we want you to have this. Pikachu never liked it anyway, and I knew how much it'd mean to you. You said he'd be your first Pokémon. And now you have the Poké Ball to prove it. I love you, Ash."

She stood to depart, and Pikachu followed, jumping onto his trainer's shoulder and nuzzling against her neck. She let her eyes finally meet Delia's, letting her know that she was ready to go. Delia quickly nudged Fall awake and made her way over to where Misty was standing. "You ready to go?" Misty nodded.

Leaving sounded like a pleasant idea. They left his grave, strolling toward the rusty gates of the old Pallet Town Cemetery. Misty paused and, taking one last, long look at his grave, said, "You would've been a great Pokémon Master."

**A/N: Decided to do my A/N at the end this time :P anyways, I decided to write this as a tribute to the lives lost in Sandy Hook earlier this December. They were wonderful children, I bet, and while I've never lost a younger sibling or child, I can't imagine how it would feel to lose my younger sisters or my brother. I hoped to honor those children through this, and hope that maybe this touched you in some way, however small, like it has touched me to write this. Special thanks to Apheleia for giving me the idea with her very own tribute to Sandy Hook, **_**Melancholic Roses.**_** Read it if you liked this one :) It'll bring tears to your eyes most likely. There's also **_**Sweet Nightmare**_** by videogamenerd101, if you want to read it as well :) Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to R & R if you would! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Just like I still don't own a real Pikachu :( Too bad stuffed ones don't count…**


End file.
